


we are like constellations (imploding in the night)

by izumiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don’t apologize, Izumi is a dork, Kya loves her tho, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko says no more monarchy, and maybe one mailee reference, but it got gay, hop on the kyazumi train, is it gay to look at the stars w ur homie, like way too much fluff, rejects tlok canon oop, slight angst, there are like two zukka references, these bitches gay, this is so gay, this was only supposed to be abt Izumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumiko/pseuds/izumiko
Summary: Izumi focused on every star, every cloud, every flash of a meteorite and memorized it, never wanting to forget the moment.or, Princess Izumi of the Fire Nation growing up, learning to love and finding herself along the way.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the fic that has taken over my life, i started writing this bc i love izumi and she doesn’t have enough just about her. but now we’re here. 
> 
> (btw this is for/dedicated (?) to kourt, the best bestie i could ask for)

Izumi was born in the soft chill of autumn, golden eyes sparkling with loud babbles echoing through the room. Her birth was announced the next day, but Izumi didn’t understand why everyone was so loud. 

Before she fell asleep each night, the two dark haired figures that Izumi had come to understand as Mom and Dad gave her soft smiles and said things Izumi didn’t quite understand. Her loud babbles quieted down as she slowly dozed off to the sound of their voices. 

~ four

The Fire Nation palace shimmered in the afternoon sun, as the red and gold terraces towered over the city. It was a quiet day, not much to do but sit and wait for something interesting to happen. The royal family was also quiet today, the princess hadn’t knocked over any statues or set a tablecloth on fire yet, and the Firelord and Firelady were only seen at breakfast. An odd day so far, to say the least. 

Soon, the sun was beginning to set. A sign to most in the Fire Nation that the day was over, what could they do without the sun, after all? fortunately, for princess Izumi, this meant she had free reign in the palace. Her parents were away with their friends (they tried to be secret but Izumi always caught on) doing who knows what. Izumi had met them all, and being the bouncy four year old she was, it involved a lot of hair getting set on fire from her sneeze or a painful tug on the ear. 

Izumi wandered the empty halls mindlessly before she made her way to the large red doors that opened to the gardens. She tugged at the handles but they were too heavy for her chubby four year old arms to open. In frustration, she slumped over next to them and was eventually lulled to sleep by the crackle of a small fire she set in her hands. 

~~~

“Izumi? Wake up sweetie” someone with a deep, but calm voice cooed at her.  
She slowly opened her eyes to take in her mom, holding her to her chest. Izumi snuggled into the crook of her neck and sighed with exhaustion. 

“She fell asleep here again? Maybe we shouldn’t leave so often” said her fathers voice from behind. He sounded concerned. 

“I’m sure it’s fine, she’s always been antsy when we’re gone”. 

He sighed, then stepped over two wrap the both of them in a hug, pressing his hand onto Izumi’s back. She smiled into her mothers embrace and let herself be carried back to her room. 

~ three, one, five and on

Izumi first produced a flame at three (don’t ask Sokka, he’ll get all sad about his hair again), first word (Druk, Mom was disappointed but Dad thought it was hilarious) at one and made her first, and only best friend at five. Kya was fun and even though she was loud, Izumi found herself begging to see her for hours on end whenever she would visit. 

They babbled on and on about nonsense in Izumi’s larger than needed room, sitting across from each other. How two five year olds could sit talk for so long beat anyone else, but they made it work. 

As the girls grew up, Kya came back to the Fire Nation a better waterbender and Izumi a better firebender (and swordsman, but Izumi had sliced herself too much for her to call herself “good” with them). Their inside jokes grew more ridiculous and weird, their faces lost chubby cheeks and were replaced by hints of high cheekbones and sharp jaws. Izumi knew everything about Kya and her family, how she loved visiting the South Pole the most because of the otter-penguins or how annoying Bumi was when he was with their uncle. Kya knew (almost) everything about Izumi’s family, from their weird “stealth” trips into the city and the dragon that Izumi thought Kya had begun to be closer friends with than her (it was ok though, Druk was a very good friend). 

Izumi wasn’t timid around Kya, and she was sure that meant something. She trusted her enough to not worry when she shot shards of ice at her, and Kya never even flinched when Izumi sent small blasts of fire at her. Their friendship never changed, even when Lin joined them. Lin might’ve been blunt and chucked rocks at Izumi that could’ve been boulders, but it was nice. Kya never stopped asking Izumi to teach her a “swordbending” kata and Izumi continued to berate her about the crumbs that landed everywhere but her plate. 

Izumi found herself wondering how life could get better?


	2. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izumi birthday shenanagins with kya and bumi? with zuko being the best dad and izumi being a dork? immaculate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, this is for kourt who i love very much mwah

“Hey! Kya, that’s no fair” Izumi grumbled from across the table. She was soaking wet, but Kya’s food had been scorched and turned black. 

“It’s totally fair, you lit my plate on fire!” Kya retorted, crossing her arms “and anyways, you can just dry yourself off you big jerk.” 

Izumi playfully shook her head before placing her glasses back on and taking a deep breath. Her hair instantly flew around her head in a halo, drying in a second. Kya scowled and stook out her tongue. 

“Hey, tomorrow is my 10th birthday, I’m hitting double digits.You legally have to be nice to me, and I can have that law placed. And no surprise parties, you know how the last one went” Kya indeed knew how the last one went- a few curtains and chair cushions had to be replaced due to singed fabric. Izumi shot Kya a smirk and set her hands back on the table. 

Kya slumped back in her chair as a large crash rang throughout the room. The girls both jumped out of their chairs to see Bumi hobbling in the doors with a box of plates in his arms as well as plates on the floor, now mostly shattered. He gave the girls a frazzled look before going to set the box on the table. 

“Do you think your dad will kill me?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Nah, he doesn’t like those plates anyways. Too frilly, he says” Izumi replied, waving her hand nonchalantly “but why do you have those anyways?”

“Mom said I should help set the table for tonight, but I didn’t know where the normal plates where so I just grabbed the first plates I saw. Apparently these are the fancy ones if the guards reactions mean anything” Bumi rolled his eyes. 

Izumi shot Kya a puzzled look before taking the box off of the table and waving the siblings to follow her. 

“I told dad I wouldn’t do anything stupid but I don’t think picking up some broken plates is stupid- unless I cut myself on the glass” Izumi grinned, as the other two groaned “oh come on guys we should be helpful, I live here” she playfully rolled her eyes at them. 

“Yeah, yeah goody two shoes” Bumi retorted as the siblings knelt down to help. 

The trio had finished sweeping up the glass with a broom they had taken from the reluctant cleaner lady, who Izumi used to interrupt at every chance she could (Izumi liked her large purple necklace and just wanted to play with it, in reality), when the sound of muffled voices started growing near. They hurriedly shoved the box behind a door and tried to look as though there hadn’t just been a disaster at their feet. 

Luckily, it was just Sokka and Aang who had apparently been on an midday walk through the palace. Bumi and Kya took no time in rushing into their fathers arms while their uncle stood there and dramatically tapped his foot. Izumi stayed sat by the door, cheeks reddened in nervousness. She knew her parents friends were nice, they had given her weird rocks and hadn’t yelled at her when she singed their clothes, but Izumi was always hesitant. Her dad wasn’t one to get mad about some broken plates, but she didn’t know much about how her friends parents were. Even if she hadn’t broken them herself. 

She turned her attention back to the group that was now chatting rather loudly. Kya began to wave her over, and when Izumi refused, dragged her over by the arm. Kya knew Izumi was shy around adults, though Izumi never knew how she picked up on that so easily. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Izumi eventually asked the pair, rolling back on the balls of her feet. 

“I think your mom and dad are with Katara right now in the garden, we were headed there now if you want to take a walk with us” Sokka dropped down to Izumi’s short stature and held out his hand.

Izumi nodded, watching as Kya and Bumi took their fathers hands and followed them. Izumi liked Sokka, he was funny and seemingly annoyed her dad, which was her ultimate goal anyways. He was also very tall and would put her on her shoulders when she was younger. Izumi burned the ends of his hair once while up there, unfortunately Sokka wasn’t told she was a bender until after the incident. 

Once they made it to the gardens, Izumi faced the doors that she could now push open with ease. She loved the gardens, as did the rest of her family. They ate out there, stargazed out there and even accidentally slept out there. Mom usually got mad when she found Izumi and dad asleep on the wet grass, but never woke them. Izumi liked to pet the turtle ducks and place them on her head and in her lap, sometimes feeding them a piece of bread. Dad took her to see them a lot, whenever she seemed to be down. 

Today, the gardens were bright and sunny, just how Izumi liked it when they had picnics. The trees were turning orange and yellow, signaling Izumi’s favorite time of year. She let go of Sokka's hand and ran into her dads arms once she saw the glimmer of red and gold. He let out an exasperated ‘oof’ as Izumi collided into his chest, almost knocking the cup out of his hand. 

“Good morning to you too” he said with a grin. 

“Morning dad, do you have any bread?” she asked, a slight yawn on her lips, pulling away. 

He nodded before turning away from mom and Katara, who were seemingly examining some knives very curiously. Izumi had stolen one of her Moms knives before, right out of her sleeve. Luckily she didn’t cut herself before dropping it on the ground and hoping nobody would notice. 

“You can go by the pond with Kya and Bumi, I’m sure they’ll like to feed the turtle ducks as well” Dad said, handing her a handful of bread chunks (Izumi noted to herself that he always somehow had bread in a pocket- useful for midnight snacks). She grinned brightly up at him before going to find the others. 

~~~

The next day, Izumi woke up later than usual, which was odd. The sun was already filtering through the curtains as she hopped out of bed, combing her hair with her fingers and sliding her glasses onto her nose. She stepped out of her room, still in her pajamas, and started walking towards the dining room. 

Opening the door, she noticed it was louder than normal. She could usually only hear mom and dad talking quietly, or the occasional comment from Sokka. Now, it seemed to be loud and bustling, the sound of plates clinking together and voices chatting with no filter. 

She finally stepped in and was greeted with a card on the table that read Happy 10th Birthday Izumi! Her short height forced her to stand on her tip toes to grab it, but she managed. 

“Happy birthday big nerd” said a voice from behind her. 

Izumi turned around to see Kya standing there, arms folded with a smile on her face. 

“Thanks jerk” Izumi replied, sticking her tongue out at her. 

“Your dad says to wait to open the card until after you eat. I’m the messenger apparently” Kya smirked. 

Izumi nodded and slipped the card inside her still pajama robe. Oops. Still in pajamas.

“I’m gonna go ask my dad if he wants to torment mom after the party, it’s currently 3 him and me, 1 mom” Kya smiled mischievously and pointed to the corner of the room where the adults stood before grinning and turning to walk away. 

Izumi tugged at her dads robes, trying to get his attention. Which was impossible apparently, once he started listening to people talk he became deaf to the rest of the world. Something about prisons? Perhaps a rogue badgerfrog? Adults never shut up. Eventually though, he noticed her begrudgingly tapping at his arm. 

“Hey Zumi, happy birthday” he said, smiling warmly. Izumi pulled him away from the others, she didn’t like the loud chatter much. 

“Thanks!” she smiled brightly “I finally hit double digits.” 

“Hm, I think you should stop growing, don’t you think?” he asked, tapping his chin. 

“No way, one day I’ll run this place and be awesome” Izumi exclaimed excitedly. 

“I’m sure everyone would love a ten year old leading them, don’t you think? Then you’d never have to stop sleeping with your stuffed animals.” 

“I’ll never stop sleeping with my stuffed animals” Izumi crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in protest “but I’d be the best ten year old leader ever, I’d make every pond have at least two turtleducks in it. Then we’d have to bring bread everywhere.”

“You would, then mom would find have to go searching for us even more since we’d fall asleep around every pond.” 

Izumi snickered and wriggled around in her chair, stomach grumbling. Dad must have noticed because moments later there was- finally- food in front of Izumi. She didn’t even wait for a “happy birthday” from the table and immediately dug into the breakfast. What? She was hungry. 

The dining room was full of loud chatter from all sides, luckily never shoving Izumi into any. She liked to think everyone just knew she was bad with words, but realized it was likely because her cheeks were full of pastry. Eventually Kya and Lin moved into the chairs beside her once her parents got up to do more boring adult talk. 

Birthdays to Izumi had previously been loud, bustling occasions that panicked her more than she’d have liked. Izumi didn’t like the large Fire Nation celebrations that were put on, except for the fireworks. She loved fireworks. Small parties were perfect for a shy ten year old who had, on multiple occasions, singed a curtain when startled. Apparently, as grandpa (dad told her that grandpa wasn’t her actual grandpa, but there was always a hint of regret in his voice whenever it came up) told her, her dad would do that as well. She laughed at that, asking grandpa to tell her more dumb stories of her father as he pinched the bridge of his nose in shame. 

Everyone said happy birthday to her in passing while she chatted with Kya and Lin (who were very bad at being quiet), she finally was able to open the card from her parents (that she knew would be a sappy mess, her parents were weird). Izumi loved cards, often more than gifts. Cards were meaningful and took effort (but she would never turn down a set of gold earrings). She also loved her parents, as odd and lame as they were, she knew they loved her more than anything, as did she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed this bit of family fluff stuff before we get to the parts i’m excited about :) 
> 
> \+ my brain is wack so if the ages are weird sometimes... ignore.


	3. thirteen p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izumi and azula bonding? more likely than u would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kourt mwah ily

Izumi wouldn’t pretend that she didn’t like firebending practice. She loved to firebend, it made her hands feel “sparkly” (her words) but practicing it was so so boring. Shoot at this target, kick at the sky, always the same. 

Until Aunt Azula visited one day in the blistering heat of Fire Nation summers. Izumi hadn’t talked to Aunt Azula much, she only came to the palace during special occasions. Usually. 

Izumi was running through a kata she made herself, hoping she didn’t let her fire touch the wooden beams of the training courtyard. She finished with a kick and an arc of fire while a few sparks flew out of her mouth (still working on breathing fire, unfortunately). Soft claps began ringing in the yard and Izumi turned, seeing Azula leaning over the railing, proud grin on her face. 

“Hi Aunt Azula!” Izumi smiled, running over and launching herself into Azula’s arms. 

“You’ve gotten so big,” Azula said, ruffling Izumi’s hair.

Izumi shot her a large grin and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the courtyard. Azula had been second Izumi’s favorite person to firebend with (other than Dad, of course) and she always forced Azula to show her new tricks. 

“Dad told me you missed us,” Izumi teased after they practiced for a bit. 

“Your father is a nerd. I only missed you,” she said, nudging Izumi’s arm. 

“Damn, I’ll have to let him know,” Izumi snarked back.

“Who let you say damn, Zumi? Zuko, letting his daughter curse at 13,” Azula tsked, teasing grin on her lips “I knew he was doing something wrong.” 

Izumi chuckled softly, sitting down on the steps of the courtyard and cradling a small flame in her hands. Sitting next to her, Azula did the same. Her blue flames had since stayed blue, but didn’t flicker with pain or anger, and instead danced along Azula’s fingertips with happiness and peace. Izumi didn’t know much about Azula before she was born, but she was proud of her nonetheless. 

“I’m glad you’re visiting,” Izumi said. 

“Me too.”

“I’m sure Dad wasn’t lying when he said he missed you, by the way.” 

“I know,” Azula’s head tilted down a bit “but it’s odd having him say it. Even if it’s through you.” 

“You two need to talk to each other more,” Izumi taunted. 

Azula huffed out a laugh and shook her head “yeah. I will. Also, when did you get so smart? I haven’t even been here that often.” 

“Ha ha,” Izumi deadpanned. 

“Your father is probably wondering where we are, come on,” Azula stood up, extending a hand to Izumi. 

“Does this mean I can call him nerd?”

“Oh yes, definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short sorry, the next chapter is super long so. just wait mwah 
> 
> (the good stuff is coming)


	4. thirteen p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izumi has a funky little realization mwah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u kourt for encouraging me to post this (bc i got discouraged) ily

Kya and Lin had finally arrived at the palace, it felt like they had been gone for so long. Izumi had just seen Lin a week before, but Kya had been away with her family on a trip to the South Pole. Izumi had only been to the South Pole twice, and it had been far too cold for her liking. She didn’t mind though, it made Kya happy to be there so Izumi didn’t complain. 

The trio made their way to the training courtyard after the girls set their belongings in their rooms. They let Katara watch them play their game, which they just called “cool bending game”. It really was just the three of them chucking rocks, water and fire at each other and seeing who would tap out first. Izumi usually won this game, her flames always making the other girls too hot to continue. 

The same happened today, Izumi kicked a large arc of flames towards Kya’s ice spikes and Lin’s rock walls. The fire melted the ice, and before Kya could shoot the puddles back at Izumi, she had distracted Kya with quick punches in her direction. Lin chucked several boulders Izumi’s way, dissipating the fire she was about to send at Lin. Izumi noticed both girls were distracted by the plume of smoke the fire had made, so she took her chance. 

She picked out the girls shadows in the smoke and created two spirals of fire, large enough to win but small enough to not harm them. They spun around each other like two dragons in the sky together before Izumi flicked her wrist, willing them to die out. The smoke cleared, showing Lin wiping sweat from her forehead with a sore loser kind of look on her face. Kya narrowed her eyes at Izumi with a grin on her lips, punching her lightly in the side. 

“That was a cool move by the way, the last one” Kya praised. Izumi smiled brightly, unable to find words as she sputtered silently.

Finally, Izumi realized she was soaking wet from sweat as well as Kya’s water from the fountains. Izumi began to dry herself off and fix her hair, watching the other girls do the same. 

“Izumi it’s no fair that you have fire, it’s always too hot. Maybe you should ask your dad if you can use your swords instead” Lin grumbled. 

Izumi shook her head with a smirk “you’re just jealous” she retorted. Kya snickered as Izumi looked up from her shoes she was tying.

Kya had just undone her ponytail and was fluffing it around with her hands. Her dark brown hair had gotten longer since Izumi had last seen her, and it now fell right in the center of her back. Izumi felt her cheeks heat up, likely from the game. 

“Well done Izumi” she heard Katara say from behind. Oh right. She was watching the whole thing. The dragon move was pretty cool, she admitted silently, hoping Katara saw as well. 

“Thanks…” she replied, cheeks still warm “where’s my dad?” 

“He’s with Aang and Sokka right now I believe. Best just to leave those idiots alone for a while” Katara rolled her eyes with a smirk. 

Izumi spent the rest of the day with Katara and the other girls. They walked around the bustling city, eating random fried things on sticks and buying far too many pretty rocks. It was a good day, but every time Izumi saw Kya run her hand through her hair or brush her arm with hers, she felt her cheeks get red and her stomach do a backflip. Was she sick? 

Izumi had never felt this kind of sickness before, a second long fever and a flash of nausea? What kind of sickness could that be? She thought about asking Katara to heal her somehow but what did her daughter have to do with this? Too awkward to ask, Izumi figured. Perhaps she was allergic to waterbenders. Unfortunately, not logical as she was around Katara quite often. Izumi thought over the days activities, whenever Kya would smirk or throw a sprinkle of water her way, Izumi felt her knees wobble. When Kya giggled at Lin tripping over a rock (Kya was right Lin, earthbenders should never trip over rocks) or smack Izumi's shoulder playfully, her breath would hitch in her throat as her stomach flipped. Perhaps she was simply allergic to Kya. 

She figured Iroh would know what was happening, dad told her he was very smart so he had to help. Izumi often went to him when one of the turtleducks in the garden didn’t want her bread, or if she had some life altering question to ask (dad often said those were his speciality). It was after dinner, hopefully he didn’t fall asleep early. Izumi knocked on the door to his room, leaning back on her heels. The door opened and Iroh looked down with a large grin on his face. 

“Good evening Izumi” he patted her shoulder. 

“Hi.” she paused, setting her gaze to her fidgeting hands before rushing into his arms. 

The embrace only lasted a second before Iroh pulled away, concerned look on his face. Izumi twiddled with her thumbs and bit her lip nervously. 

“Princess Izumi” he paused “what’s on your mind?”

“I- I’m not sure.”

“You know I am always here to listen” he smiled, kneeling down to be at her eye level. 

Izumi looked up and nodded weakly “I was with Kya and Lin earlier and we were playing our bending game, and I kept getting a weird feeling in my stomach whenever I looked at Kya and then just now whenever I’d touch her on accident I got the same feeling. Am I sick or something?” Izumi rambled. She looked back down at her feet and felt tears pool up in her eyes. 

Iroh didn’t speak for a moment, which made Izumi’s nerves go wild. Eventually, he chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“My dear Izumi, I think you just have a crush.” 

Izumi’s eyes widened. She never had a crush before, was this what it was like? She stayed silent, thinking it over. Did she have to tell her parents? They would probably tease her relentlessly (although Iroh always said he knew all of dad's secrets, perhaps she’d be able to do the same to him). 

“Is that ok?” She asked finally. 

“Of course it’s ok, love is a wonderful thing. I knew your parents had crushes of the similar sort on other girls and boys” Iroh chuckled. 

“My parents liked boys and girls?” Izumi turned towards him, eyes a bit less red than before. 

“Yes, such awkward times. Your father even took your mother to a graveyard for a date, he’s lucky they’re so similar” Iroh nodded with a chuckle. 

Izumi huffed out a laugh and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She definitely wasn’t sick. Just a crush? Not some crazy illness that caused Kya to slowly kill her? At least she wouldn’t actually die of the former. 

“I really want to hear more stories about my parents next time I’m having a crisis, they somehow make me feel better about being so awkward.” Izumi laughed quietly. 

“I have plenty, young Izumi. Perhaps next time we can talk about your father’s very first date in Ba Sing Se over a plate of cookies.” Iroh grinned. 

“I’ll never let him live that down, count on it” she gave a small smile before embracing Iroh again and going to find her parents. 

She eventually found them in the office, sitting on the couch and reading a book together. Gross. 

“Hey Zumi” mom said, looking up from the book. She gave her a concerned look before setting the book down and standing. She must’ve noticed Izumi’s eyes, rimmed red with tears that hadn’t fallen yet. Even with Iroh’s “pep talk” she was still nervous, embarrassed, confused and all the other emotions rolled into one short 13 year old. Izumi dropped her head to look at her feet. 

“What’s wrong?” mom asked, sitting back down and pulling Izumi to do the same. 

Izumi took a deep breath and spilled everything that was on her mind. Kya, her pretty hair, Izumi’s relentless attempts to impress her with firebending, why she was teased for never liking one of the boys around the palace by Bumi, and any other detail she slipped out. What did it mean when her knees felt all funny when Kya laughed at her? Or the nausea when Kya won their bending game and shot Izumi sly smirks? Izumi felt circles being rubbed in her back and a hand on her shoulder but she was stuck in her head. By the end she had tears on her cheeks and her parents on each side of her in an embrace. Eventually, she calmed her breathing enough to talk coherently. 

“Sorry” she said into dads shoulder.

“There’s no need to apologize, you’re ok” dad said, giving her a soft smile “we’re both very proud of you for telling us as well.” 

Izumi sniffled and gave a watery smile back, leaning into his shoulder. 

“So” mom said, drawing out the o “Kya?” 

“Mom” Izumi groaned, punching her arm lightly. Mom snickered and wrapped an arm around Izumi, pulling her away from dad’s arm with a grin. Izumi tugged both of her parents closer, leaning into each of their shoulders and smiling happily. 

She knew it wasn’t over, nothing in life was ever simple. But for this one moment, Izumi was fine. She was ok.


	5. fourteen 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izumi gets older how wack, kya is pretty (izumi knows this to be true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, for kourt <3

Izumi knew she was awkward, her face turned red whenever a new person stuck their hand out to greet her or a specific friend laughed at a joke she made at the table. She knew how bad she was at being… good? At being not awkward? That made no sense, but then again Izumi’s brain was a jumble of KyaKyaKyaKyaTurtleducksKyaFruittarts?Kya. Frankly, she was embarrassed by how often her friend took up her thoughts. She knew she had a crush but her previous attempts at flirting were… nonexistent. How anyone managed to get married was beyond her. 

Izumi also knew Kya wasn’t straight. And Kya knew Izumi wasn’t straight. They created the “Best Sapphics in the Whole Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Air Temple and other ambiguous locations around the world” club (Izumi suggested they worked on the name, she was often out of breath after repeating it 20 times to the adults). 

As the best sapphics though (and the only ones they knew of other than, again, the adults) the two girls had a responsibility to quote “shove gay stuff in everyone’s faces”. Izumi often found herself making sure everyone knew there was nobody straight in her family, or friend circle. As quiet as she was, she blurted questionable, sometimes embarrassing things, at dinners or meetings with Earth Kingdom ambassadors that Izumi wasn’t even supposed to be at. Luckily her parents shared the same mentality (would’ve been odd if they didn’t, Izumi often questioned). 

Unfortunately for Izumi, she might’ve been one of the “B.S.I.T.W.F.N.W.T.E.K.A.T.A.O.A.L.A.T.W”- again, far too long, but she hadn’t managed to “woo Kya” (thanks mom) with her pure awkwardness and mouth that was often zipped shut. Having harbored the crush on Kya for two years straight, it was safe to say Izumi was losing her marbles. All she wanted was for Kya to admit her feelings first but that was a long shot. Kya may have been the biggest loudmouth Izumi had ever had the pleasure of knowing, apart from Bumi of course, but that certainly didn’t mean she was going to confess if she even had feelings for Izumi. Which she certainly didn’t. 

Izumi knew she wasn’t the most attractive girl, often telling herself she looked like any other girl in the Fire Nation. Her raven black hair and pale skin were just like everyone else, clearly nobody would think it was “pretty”. On top of it all, she had glasses which couldn’t have looked nice, being accidentally oversized, circular gold frames that she told everyone were just for reading. Unfortunately, she did in fact need them to see clearly. Her skin had been dotted with pink pimples across her face as she grew up more, the paleness making them look like rosy freckles. Her topknots were always lined with stray hairs that even the hairpiece couldn’t hide them. 

Izumi had convinced herself Kya wouldn’t like her back, simply because Izumi herself lacked confidence that Kya wore so easily. As they saw each other less and less, Izumi desperately wondered how the other girl did it. How she was always so… amazing? Pretty? Funny? Perfect? No clue. 

Eventually though, Kya was back in the Fire Nation after a three month long trip to… the world? Kya never told her where the family was going, only that “Tenzin will be particularly annoying this time because we’re visiting an Air Temple”. But finally, finally, Kya was in Izumi’s home again. They could destroy ugly paintings of Ozai together again, or Izumi could try to impress Kya by breathing fire (again). Izumi’s heart raced as the shadow of Appa lingered in the sky above the palace. He landed, and the family hopped out of the saddle one by one. 

“Izumi!” Kya yelled as she noticed the other girl standing by the palace doors, fiddling with a flame that bounced on her fingers. 

Kya ran into Izumi’s precariously warm arms (it was like she wanted to get lit on fire) and squeezed her with all of her might. Unfortunately for Izumi’s inner organs, she had a lot. Eventually the pair separated, Izumi’s fingers lighting a flame again. 

“Um. Hey.” Izumi managed, smiling crookedly. 

“Izumi I missed you so much oh my god you wouldn’t believe how much Bumi can talk once he’s full of fruit pies dad made, and have you seen the progress in Republic City? It’s huge! My dad says it’ll be awesome, he also said your dad needs to get his butt down there with him to do some weird adult stuff” Kya rambled, not noticing her words fell on deaf ears. 

Izumi couldn’t believe how much Kya could talk once she was full of fruit pies- or perhaps she was lost in the other girls changed appearance. It had only been three months, but Kya’s hair had been significantly trimmed, falling slightly past her chest now. Her skin had been adorned with more dark freckles across her cheeks and nose, and her usual short sleeve top had been substituted for a tight, blue long sleeve that slightly showed the indent of growing muscle. Izumi felt her face warm. 

“Ah anyways, I’m sure you don’t want to listen to me rant about how oogie my parents are. How have you been, best friend, amazing human, co founder of-“

Izumi cut her off before she could read off the obnoxiously long name again “We really need to work on this club name, it’s too long, and it’s been good here. My parents have been home more and have had way less meetings since it’s getting closer to winter, so I don’t have to spit fire at one very large dragon anymore” she replied, hoping Kya wasn’t noticing the way she sputtered over her words. 

“The club name is great, shut up. You love it. Also, speaking of Druk, I want a ride around the city on my favorite dragon ever.” 

“You only know one dragon” Izumi deadpanned. 

“Exactly, that’s why he’s my favorite.”

“It’ll probably have to wait until after dinner, if my dad even lets us take him out. He’s gotten so big so he’s worried he’ll attract too much attention.” 

Kya frowned playfully and reached for Izumi’s hand, pulling her towards Appa. Aang and Katara were still organizing luggage while Bumi and Tenzin looked like they were wrestling, or maybe it was just Bumi shoving Tenzin around in a grass patch. Kya tugged on Aang’s sleeve, pulling him towards Izumi. Ah great, thanks Kya. For being Izumi’s best friend, you would have thought she would have remembered an even 15 year old Izumi hated talking to any adults but her parents. So perceptive. 

“Hi-er- sir?” Izumi sputtered, bowing in the traditional Fire Nation style. 

“Just Aang is fine Izumi, but if you’re looking to call someone by a name that’ll really get on their nerves, just try calling your dad ‘sifu hotman’. He hates it.” Aang laughed. 

“I will keep that in mind” Izumi chuckled back. Perfect, new material. Thank you Aang. 

“We’d better go start bringing our stuff inside and find your parents. Or, as Sokka and I call them, ‘angry jerkbender’ and ‘terrifying knife lady’.” 

Izumi snorted at the notion that her mother used to be terrifying. Sure, she had a death glare that often burned figurative holes into Izumi’s head and a fascination with daggers shaped like odd animals, but Izumi couldn’t imagine her being terrifying. Nonetheless, it made sense. Then realizing what Aang had called her dad, she turned towards Kya with fake anger on her brow. 

“Jerkbending. Rude. I bet airbenders can’t breath fire” Izumi stuck out her bottom lip.

“One, it’s because you’re a jerk and a firebender therefore- jerkbender. But you’re not a jerk, and I don’t think your dad is, dad and uncle Sokka just say it to annoy him. Two- he’s not just an air bender Izumi” Kya smirked. 

Izumi rolled her eyes “I think we should go inside now, my turtleduck needs me.”

“You have your own turtleduck?”

“Of course, I have my own, his name is Frog and my dad has one, her name is Bear.”

“You… named your turtleducks after other animals?” Kya snorted “that’s incredible. I need to see them immediately.” 

Izumi lead Kya (and- others) into the palace, knowing they had visited many times before. It was just fun to be a tour guide. Soon, the group had arrived at the living hall, a large room adorned with typical Fire Nation decor and plush couches. The doors were open, signaling Zuko and Mai’s presence. Izumi immediately plopped herself down next to them, saving a spot for Kya near her. 

Once everyone had found a seat, adults talked about more boring adult stuff, Bumi knocked over a table and Izumi had scooted a bit closer to Kya on the couch, it was finally time for dinner. Finally. 

“Kya, can you pass a pair of chopsticks?” Izumi asked after “accidentally” knocking hers onto the ground. Kya shot her an eye roll and complied, but Izumi had already begun to zone out. She hardly registered her hands (purposefully, but nobody had to know that) brushing Kya’s when they reached for a napkin at the same time or the pointed look with a raised eyebrow from Bumi and dad. 

Once most of the adults, as well as Tenzin and Bumi had left to their rooms, Izumi, Kya, Zuko and Katara were left in the dining hall. Izumi sat silently, twiddling with one chopstick between her fingers. Katara and Zuko were chatting quietly across from each other, Kya looking like she was about to fall asleep, head slumped back onto the back of her chair and arms limp in her lap. 

Izumi felt her cheeks warm when the other girl opened her eyes and looked right back at Izumi, a grin playing at her lips. 

“You look tired.” Izumi inquired. 

“Sleeping on Appa is like sleeping on a pile of hay” Kya scrunched her nose. 

Izumi hadn’t noticed how tired she was, but when her chuckle came out as a yawn instead, she set her chin in her hands and closed her eyes. 

“Maybe you two should go to bed?” Katara said, standing up from the table. 

Izumi nodded, eyes still closed. She heard Kya push her chair back with a loud creak against the wood and stand as well. 

“Izumi?” dad asked as she opened her eyes, only halfway though. 

“I’m tired…” she trailed off. 

“I can tell” he replied. 

“Did Kya leave already?” she raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, why do you ask?” 

Izumi’s eyes widened as she looked at her lap “no reason.”

Zuko laughed quietly before sitting down at the chair next to Izumi. She still had her eyes glued to the red napkin on her knee. 

“You and Kya have been best friends for as long as I can remember, I’m sure if you had something to tell her, or ask her, she wouldn’t mind” he smiled softly. 

“I’m too tired to ask what you meant because I know what you meant… but she travels so much. It wouldn’t be… normal.” 

“Izumi, nobody in this entire palace is normal. Your mother and I aren’t normal, so who cares if your relationship with Kya isn’t normal? Travel with her, invite her here” Zuko took Izumi’s hands in his “don’t be afraid to be happy just because you’re scared.”

“You sound like grandpa Iroh” Izumi chuckled softly. 

“Ah, wouldn’t that be nice?” 

Izumi nodded, shifting in her seat. 

“Let’s get you to bed” he said finally, standing up and taking Izumi with him. She yawned at least three more times before making it to her room, the bed looking miles away. 

She laid down on the soft, red pillow and tucked her arm under her head after setting her hairpiece on the counter along with her glasses. Sleep came almost instantly, luckily. If it hadn’t, Izumi’s poor brain would’ve never stopped thinking. Stupid, stupid Kya and her stupid face.


	6. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god these bitches gay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, for kourt <3

“Izumi wake up. Izumiiiiiii, cmon.”

Izumi’s eyes snapped open to see Kya hovering over her, large smile on her lips. 

“What time is it?” she asked groggily. 

“2:30 am.” 

“What?” Izumi shoved her blankets off. 

“I figured we could go on an early morning havoc wreaking session” Kya said excitedly. 

“You’re insane, and I wake up early everyday. I’m tired.” Izumi whined. 

“Oh cmon, once we’re out there you won’t even notice your tiredness.” 

Izumi sighed before begrudgingly getting out of bed and slipping her shoes (really just glorified slippers at this point) and a robe on. Kya clapped happily and grabbed the other girl by the arm, pulling her out of her room as they began to sneak around the palace halls. 

“We don’t have to sneak around y’know. I live here.” 

“It’s more fun this way, really gets the adrenaline pumping.”

Izumi rolled her eyes, remembering Kya’s grip on her arm. She flushed, hoping the darkness of the early morning hid her red cheeks. It did not. 

“C’mon let’s go to the roof.”

“Kya. How would we even get to the roof?” 

Kya pursed her lips for a moment before grinning and tugging Izumi along again. 

“That didn’t answer my question” Izumi narrowed her eyes at Kya’s back. 

Before she knew it, they had reached the largest garden in the palace, hopefully the easiest access to the roofs. There was no roof in this garden in fact, the slanted, shiny black paneling coming to an end right before the red beams began. Unfortunately, neither of the girls could fly or had a ladder. 

“Here, I’ll give you a boost” Kya said, kneeling by the side of the garden, holding her hands over each other. 

“You’re going to throw me onto the roof?” Izumi whisper-yelled. 

“Just put your foot on my hands.” 

Izumi groaned, but followed suit. Kya wrapped her hands around her ankle and threw her so she was able to grab onto the red beaming and climb over the side. 

“You’re going to get us killed one day.” 

“Maybe, for now just pull me up jerkbender.” 

Izumi rolled her eyes and extended a hand, feeling the other girls warm wrist and the blue leather bracelet she wore around it. She felt her stomach flip flop, willing the flames that shot to her fingertips away. Izumi pulled Kya up to the same beaming she stood at, watching as Kya’s faint muscles rippled under her sleep shirt. She turned, feeling more stupid blushing. 

“You good?” Kya asked, lightly grabbing Izumi’s shoulder. 

Izumi nodded with a crooked smile and began to carefully walk around to the other side of the roof for a better view of the sky. She sat near the edge of a small, pointed turret and brought her knees to her face, setting her chin on them. Kya sat next to her, leaning back and staring at the dark sky, dotted by white stars.

“It’s pretty” she said after a while of comfortable silence. 

“Yeah.”(she is) Izumi grinned. 

“Thanks for coming out with me, I know you were tired but I thought it was such a nice night out. We couldn’t miss it.” 

“Of course” Izumi replied, tilting her head back to look at a particularly bright star “y’know, the Fire Nation has the best nights. Never too cold, never too hot. Just right. Perfect for late night roof sitting.”

Kya simply nodded with a smile and tilted her head towards Izumi, bringing her ear to her shoulder. They sat in silence, watching the constellations (Kya pointed out her favorites, pegasus and hercules) while Izumi tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Kya traced the lines of the constellations with her finger, telling Izumi about how pretty stars looked in the South Pole. How large and clear the sky looked, every star sparkling brightly. Izumi caught herself staring at Kya’s large smile and shiny blue eyes, but she didn’t dare tear her eyes away.

“Saturn is bright tonight,” Kya said eventually. 

Izumi hummed as Kya pointed at the brightest dot in the sky, not twinkling like a star but still capturing the darkness and lighting it up. Kya always mentioned Saturn in her letters, if she could see it in Ba Sing Se or how bright it was on Ember Island. Izumi didn’t know much about the stars or the planets, and listening to Kya point each one out made her want to know even more. 

“Hey Izumi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I know we’ve been friends for as long as I can remember and you’re seriously the best friend I could ever have asked for so-“ 

Izumi was immediately pulled out of her trance, cutting her off with a sudden turn of her head “so you… just best friends?” 

Kya looked taken aback, sitting up. She reached for Izumi’s shoulder but was met with tense sides. 

“Izumi. You didn’t let me finish.” 

Now it was Izumi’s turn to look taken aback. 

“Izumi you’re so dumb sometimes, I was going to say that we’ve been best friends for so long, and I was wondering…” Kya paused “if we could maybe… be more?” 

Izumi’s sides relaxed, but she still looked confused and cautious. Kya… wanted more? She wasn’t about to reject Izumi without even knowing how she felt? She wanted to be more than friends. 

Oh. 

…oh. 

“Izumi?” 

“Yes.”

“Yes?” 

“Yes, we can be more. Yes that would be amazing, I’m so sorr-“ 

Before Izumi could finish rambling, Kya grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss- a very awkward, toothy kiss. But a kiss nonetheless. Izumi pulled away and a hand immediately went up to her mouth in shock. 

“I-“ 

“Stupid jerkbender, never catching the hint” Kya huffed a laugh. 

“The hint?” 

“Do you think I squeeze everyone’s arm after a long day or let anyone else’s hugs linger for more than ten seconds? Only you, Izumi. You moron.” 

“I- really?” Izumi asked, wide eyed as Kya nodded “and jerkbender? I thought that was your Dad’s thing.” 

“It’s mine now. We’ll call it a term of endearment for my girlfriend. If- you are ok with that.” 

“Yes definitely ok, very very ok with that” Izumi replied with a look so lovesick she might as well have had literal hearts in her eyes. 

“Ooh what if- we have some fun with this” Kya laid back down “we don’t try to hide anything, but seeing as everyone in this place is an oblivious moron, present company included, we see how long it takes before everyone finds out.” 

Izumi chuckled “fine, but I think my dad already knows at this point.” 

“Your dad is scary.”

“Only when he wants to be.” 

Kya hummed in agreement and reached for Izumi’s hand, leaving them both lying on the roof, sharing glances and looking at the vast sky above them. Izumi reached for Kya’s hand and pulled her closer. Kya leaned over to set her head on Izumi’s shoulder, sighing in contentment. 

“I’m glad you said yes.”

“I am too,” Izumi smiled. 

“Let’s stay here all night.”

“I wish.”

“Don’t wish.”

Izumi was silent for a moment, before squeezing Kya’s hand and leaning into her side. Watching the stars once more, Izumi focused on every star, every cloud, every flash of a meteorite and memorized it, never wanting to forget the moment. Picking out the brightest star, right next to Saturn, Izumi wondered if it had a name. If all the stars had names, how could anyone figure out which ones were special? Or the ones that meant something? 

(Izumi named it Kya, but only in her head).


	7. fifteen 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little confession or two? maybe just one, but it’s very major (and very gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this chapter god i love them so much 
> 
> (for kourt but you knew that)

Izumi woke to the sound of her bedroom door creaking open, filtering light onto her eyes. Sitting up, she caught Kya poking her head around the door with a sly grin. 

“Good morning dork.” 

“Such a mean pet name for your girlfriend don’t you think?” 

“Don’t be a dork, I won’t call you a dork.”

“Aw, and on our three month anniversary too.” Izumi pouted sarcastically. 

Kya sat at the chair by Izumi’s desk, which was more of a resting place for her discarded drawings and failed attempts at baking using firebending. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be up already?” Kya asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Not when your dad’s massive bison landed on the roof last night and the staff thought there was an earthquake.”

“Fair. But come onnnnn, let’s go out to the city. I’m bored and we haven’t seen each other in weeks.” 

“So needy. Fine, give me five minutes.” 

Kya grinned widely and stepped back into the hall. Izumi brushed her now mid-back length hair and pulled it into a half-knot, disregarding the hairpiece. Not really in the mood to be swarmed today, even if she didn’t think many of the people in the city would care (or notice her, it wasn’t like many people knew what she looked like now anyways). 

“Aw babe, you look so pretty.” 

“I look like this everyday” Izumi deadpanned. 

“Pretty everyday.”

Izumi rolled her eyes, but felt her cheeks redden. Kya reached for the other girls hand, and although Izumi was hesitant to show anything around the palace, it was covered by her flowy day robes. She smiled to herself as they walked out of the palace, shoulders touching. 

Izumi loved to take walks around the city’s parks and markets with anyone she could latch onto (usually Kya) and be a normal teenager for once. Having a new relationship was the first thing she had ever done that made her feel like she wasn’t “Crown Princess Izumi” and instead just Izumi. Kya’s hand in hers was constant, even when she knew someone was looking and she had grown to miss it whenever Kya was away. 

Izumi loved the feeling of Kya’s hand entwined with hers or twirling through strands of her inky hair. Sometimes, when Kya would hug Izumi, her hand lingered on the small of her back or came up to squeeze her waist. When Izumi was stressed, Kya lightly placed both hands on Izumi’s cheeks, forcing the two girls to just look at each other. Izumi had always longed for these things, though she still had no idea why she had it now. 

“Babe.”

“Yes?” Izumi turned her head and stopped swinging her arm. 

“Follow me” Kya tilted her head and pulled Izumi towards the main center of the city. 

The circular area surrounded by booths and shops was bustling with life on the early weekend morning. Pink and purple hues still lingered in the sky from the sunrise as the girls strolled by walls of daggers and tables covered in handmade sheaths. Izumi didn’t visit this area of the city much, her reluctance to speak to anyone that she hadn’t known for a year or more often made that impossible. Kya, as energetic and excited as ever, dragged her all over the city to see every corner or alley they could find. 

“Babe we have to get one.”  
“Another kebab?” 

“Izumi come on give me a coin.”  
“I’ve given you four coins.”   
“Five wishes!” 

“Ooh that dagger has a skeleton carved into the hilt, let’s get it.”  
“And have you stab someone with it?”  
“You could teach me how to not stab myself babe, you’re good with… not stabbing yourself.” 

If it had been anyone else, Izumi swore she would have slapped them upside the head. Somehow, Kya had managed to get rid of Izumi’s cynicism and replace it with… happy cynicism (maybe just happiness? Perhaps.)

“Izumi it’s hot,” Kya whined, waving her hand in front of her face. 

“Well, yes. That makes sense. It is summer in the Fire Nation. It gets warm.” 

“Babe, how are you not hot? Wait- temperature hot. You are hot.” 

“I’m used to the heat,” Izumi smirked, feeling a blush rising on her cheeks. 

Kya stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms in protest as Izumi snickered at the sweat beading at the other girls forehead. 

“Well, if you’re so hot, why don’t we go back to my room? It is our anniversary after all.” 

“Izumi!” Kya’s eyes widened, mouth forming into an o. 

“Nothing like that,” Izumi rolled her eyes with a grin “I was thinking we could just stare longingly into each other’s eyes and bake cookies.” 

“Yeah right, you just want to sit in the garden with your turtleduck and then make out in a closet. I’m surprised the staff haven’t walked in on us there yet.” 

“Kya turning down baking desserts with me? Is the world ending? Besides, we should have some kind of dessert at dinner tonight” Izumi snorted, ignoring the other statement. 

“Bake cookies… then make out in a closet?” Kya said, hooking her arm in Izumi’s. 

Izumi hummed in agreement, pushing her glasses up on her nose (and hiding her blush with her hand while she did it). They ended up getting a box of pastries from a booth, scratching the cookies (to Kya’s disappointment) and making their way back to the palace. 

~~~

“You’re dumb.” 

“Yeah.”

“Get down.” 

“But baaaaabe, I climbed all the way up here already.”

“To scratch your leg on a branch and proceed to smack yourself in the face with a leaf? Cmon.” 

“I was trying to get you an apple.”

“Kya, why do I need an apple?” 

“Your stomach kept grumbling earlier. Those closest are very tight spaces, I can hear everything” Kya smirked, swinging her legs from the branch she sat on. 

“I- you ass” Izumi jumped to smack Kya’s legs, but unfortunately her short stature made her only able to brush Kya’s feet. 

“Do you want an apple or not?”

Izumi’s eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms “No. Because you’re not getting out of the tree.”

“You’re so lame, this tree is quite comfortable.”

Izumi scoffed, tilting her head up to watch Kya blow her a kiss and wink. She immediately turned her gaze to the ground, praying her (perfect? hot? amazing? beautiful?) girlfriend didn’t notice her flustering. 

“You’re cute.”

Damnit. 

“Shut up.”

“Not when it makes you that red, babe.”

“Stop.” Izumi whined, stomping her foot in fake anger. She could never be really, genuinely mad at Kya. 

Kya snickered and proceeded to hop out of the tree, landing right in front of Izumi. She wrapped her arms around Izumi’s underarms, shoulders shaking with laughter. Izumi pressed her forehead into the other girls shoulder and shook her head, a smile creeping onto her lips. 

“Love you.” she whispered. 

Kya immediately froze and pulled away, hands relaxed on Izumi’s shoulders. 

“You- love me?”

“Well… yes, of course” Izumi noticed a matching redness to Kya’s cheeks as she grinned happily. 

“I love you too” Kya mumbled with a shy smile. 

Izumi pulled Kya back into her arms, wrapping them around the other girls waist and back. Placing her cheek in the nook of Kya’s neck with a soft kiss to her collarbones, the two slowly rocked back and forth, both girls entranced. Their shuffling feet eventually started to arc in large motions like a dance Izumi had been taught for parties. Izumi brought her head up to look Kya in the eye and noticed a soft, but mischievous glint. Kya brought her hand to Izumi’s waist and linked both of their hands with the other. Pulling her close, Izumi dipped sideways, chuckling at Kya’s startled expression. 

Letting go of Izumi’s hand, Kya twirled the other girl outwards before pulling her back in even closer. Izumi pressed her forehead to Kya’s and slowly spun the both of them, glasses slightly sliding down her nose. Closing her eyes, she let Kya lead them back to the soft rocking. Her heart pounded in her chest as dusk came closer, casting shadows onto them from the open roof of the garden. Opening her eyes again, Izumi noticed Kya had closed hers as well. She smiled softly, wrapping her arm around Kya’s shoulders. Izumi hugged her closer before pressing a kiss to Kya’s cheek and dropping her arms. Entwining their fingers, Izumi pulled a red faced Kya towards the dining hall. 

“We should get going to dinner,” Izumi said quietly, resting her head on Kya’s shoulder. 

Humming in agreement, Kya tugged Izumi closer and wrapped her arm around her waist. Izumi playfully bumped her hip, ripping Kya away from her. Kya shot her a surprised look before smiling slyly and shoving Izumi, causing her to stumble back into a flower bush. 

“Kya!” she frowned, brushing her arms. 

Snickering, Kya started running towards the stairs of the garden, shooting a quick burst of water from the pond Izumi’s way. Gasping, Izumi wiped the water from her face and chased after her, laughter bubbling in her chest. 

“Ha! Too slow, jerkbender!”

Izumi pursed her lips and began gaining on Kya, eventually tugging her blue tunic from the neckline backwards. Kya tripped, Izumi catching her own foot on Kya’s. The pair fell backwards, Izumi slightly hitting her head into Kya’s chest. Sitting up, Izumi narrowed her eyes and pouted before noticing Kya’s grin sneaking onto her face. Before she knew it, they were doubled over in laughter, rubbing at the back of their heads. 

“Ow” Kya teased between giggles. 

“You’re the one that bushed me in a bush,” Izumi retorted “and anyways, now we really need to get going to dinner.” 

“Fiiiine.”

Izumi stood up, tightened her topknot and held out her hand for a pouting Kya to take. 

“You love me” Izumi teased. 

“You made me bang my head on the ground,” Kya said, as Izumi brought her hand to her mouth in fake surprise “... ok fine I love you.” 

She took Izumi’s hand and stood up, brushing her pants down. 

“Race you?” she asked after a beat.

“Absolutely.”


	8. fifteen 3/4 p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shall i call this a “finding out” chapter? i believe i shall. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyazumi: yea we’re gay 
> 
> literally everyone: we knew this and we love you 
> 
> (also this chapter is a bit shorter oops)
> 
> (kourt bb ilu)

Dinner started as it usually did, Izumi taking her seat next to Kya (which wasn’t unusual as the two were still “best friends” to everyone… although Izumi had a suspicion that dad knew anyways). Aang loudly told the group about all the stuff he had done on their last venture. Apparently, he almost dies a lot. Bumi and Tenzin had fallen into their own corners of the world, Bumi making hats out of napkins and Tenzin drumming his fingers on the table while staring into space. 

Izumi and Kya had their chairs scooted closer together, resting their hands on the other girls knee under the table. Izumi knew nobody else could see, but the glance from dad every once and a while made her wonder even more. Picking at her food, Izumi drummed her fingers against Kya’s knee in boredom. She didn’t mind listening to stories, but all she wanted was to be with Kya again. Even if they were two inches away from each other. 

Her mind drifted all over the place as she zoned out, taking a bite of the dumpling she somehow grabbed with her chopsticks. Kya must have noticed, bumping her knee against Izumi’s and shooting her a smile. 

Dinner droned on as Izumi grew more tired and more bored. The food on her plate would almost begin to grow cold, but she warmed it back up with a hand under the plate (she also knew Kya thought her firebending was hot, even though she’d never say it to anyone else. Pun intended.) 

“I’m gonna go grab my hairpin, be right back” Kya said in Izumi’s direction as she stood up from the table. 

Before Izumi could decipher what was happening, Kya was planting a kiss on her cheek in front of the whole group. Izumi and Kya’s families. Beginning to stare. Zuko sitting in his chair with a knowing smile (the jerk). 

Silence overcame the room as Izumi shot Kya a wide eyed glance, pursing her lips. Izumi looked back to the group, who’s faces had changed from looks of surprise to looks that said “makes sense”. Izumi opened her mouth to speak, but Bumi’s booming laughter filled the room first. 

“I knew it!” he shouted, gesturing to the two girls.

“You knew?” Kya asked, wide eyed.   
“Well yeah, you’re not exactly subtle. Maybe the closet doors around here should be soundproofed,” Bumi smirked, leaving the couple bright red and sputtering for words. 

“Bumi!” Kya shouted, clutching the back of Izumi’s chair. 

He shrugged, shoveling more food into his mouth. 

“Dad?” Izumi asked, noticing the adults had all stayed quiet so far. 

“You and Kya make a nice couple,” he replied, taking a sip of his drink. 

Izumi groaned, rubbing her eyes. 

“Zuko, what’s this about soundproofing closet doors?” mom asked, eyeing Izumi with a slight upturn on her lips. 

“Closet wh-,” Sokka began, but was cut off with a hand on the mouth from Katara. 

“We’re very happy for you girls,” Katara smiled, hand still over Sokka’s mouth “but limit the… closet activities.”

“Moooom what the hell” Kya groaned, cheeks flushing. Katara snickered as she went back to eating and making sure Sokka didn’t say anything else. In general. 

Izumi leaned back in her chair, the top of her head brushing Kya’s hands. Feeling brave, she reached for Kya’s arm and set Kya’s hand on her shoulder, covering it with her own hand. Tilting her head back, she smiled softly at her girlfriend, calming the other girl's nerves. 

“We didn’t really want you guys to find out this way, if Kya here wasn’t so forgetful maybe we would’ve been able to be more elaborate, Izumi teased, squeezing Kya’s hand. 

“Jerk,” Kya mumbled for only Izumi to hear. 

“Well, we’re all very happy for you,” Dad smiled, causing Izumi’s breath to hitch in her throat and eyes slightly well up with (happy) tears. 

“Thanks dad,” she replied welty, blinking quickly and fiddling with her hair.

“Can we be right back?” Kya asked, pointedly glancing at Katara. 

“Not for too long,” she said, nodding. 

Izumi immediately shot up out of her chair, not without the snicker from Bumi, and grabbed Kya’s wrist to pull her out into the halls. Once they made it out of earshot from the dining room, Izumi placed an excited kiss to Kya’s lips and sat up on the railing to the garden. 

“You’re very eager tonight,” Kya smirked, sitting next to Izumi. 

“Well, it’s our anniversary as well as the day that will forever be remembered as ‘Kya kissed me in front of both of our families and outed us to all of them’” Izumi snarked back. 

Kya scoffed, leaning into Izumi’s side with a sigh. Izumi scooted closer, pulling Kya in from her waist. They sat on the railing for a moment, legs dangling, as the moon began to shine down into the gardens behind them. Izumi buried her nose into Kya’s neck once more, adjusting her glasses so they didn’t scrape the other girls tan and freckled skin. 

“Love you,” Izumi mumbled softly with a slight yawn, tracing circles in Kya’s back. 

“Love you too,” Kya replied, placing a kiss on Izumi’s temple. 

“Shouldn’t we go back to the dining room?” 

Kya shook her head, “they’ll understand, you need to go to bed anyways.”

Izumi sleepily nodded, muffling her yawn with her hand. She could almost feel Kya smirk down at her as Izumi began to pull herself away from Kya’s embrace. 

“I’m tired,” she sighed. 

“I know babe,” Kya laughed softly. 

“I’m kind of glad they know now… no more secrets,” Izumi smiled, muffling another yawn as she trudged to her room, Kya’s hand in hers. 

“Me too, even if it was an accident on my part,” Kya replied “but for now, go to bed. I’ll be waiting in our spot in the morning.” 

Izumi grinned, pressed a quick kiss to Kya’s lips and nose, and turned to her room. Watching Kya walk away, she felt her heart pound in her ears, her disgusting amounts of love for the girl making her bang her head softly on the door. Before Izumi stepped into her room, Kya looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss, which Izumi quickly returned with a giggle. Shifting under the covers, Izumi dreamed of one girl, and only one, with her forever.


	9. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izumi is sad. zuko is a good dad! we love them sm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my favorite chapter to write so far enjoy :) 
> 
> ilu kourt- from anna ur annoying bestie

Izumi knew why the palace had been so quiet lately, less staff rushing around and doors slamming open and shut every so often. She knew her dad had been working on dissolving the monarchy lately, but Izumi didn’t expect it to take him away from dinners and late night adventures with her. Mom still planned their very occasional secret excursions to the city, but without Dad, it felt different. 

Izumi understood why he was locked away in the meeting halls for most of the day, but she still missed their chats by the turtleduck pond and firebending practice with him. 

Today was no different, even Mom had vanished into one of the halls. Izumi sat in the tree Kya claimed was “comfortable” almost a year before (it was, but Izumi would never admit that). She swung her legs, looking down at her hands that harbored a tiny flame that danced across her fingertips. The sky was cloudy, but still a vibrant blue. Reminding her of Kya (because everything blue reminds her of Kya apparently), Izumi smiled to herself and rested her head on the trunk of the tree. 

She knew Kya couldn’t visit often, her family was constantly flying around the world, rebuilding Air Nomad culture as well as knocking over a few trees along the way (Kya said those were all Bumi’s fault, but Izumi had been sliced by Kya’s ice shards enough to know that might’ve not been true). Even though Izumi understood these things, her heart ached for her family. Mom and Dad’s hugs that almost knocked the wind out of her, Kya’s lips on hers, hands interwoven. 

Sighing, Izumi carefully climbed out of the tree, glasses slightly sliding down her nose. The gardens were especially calm today, the only noise being the faint rustle of newly green leaves and turtleducks soft quacks. It didn’t feel right for the palace to be so quiet though, the past few months had made Izumi uneasy. Her letters to Kya had been sent with no replies yet, adding onto her frustrated and worried state. Crossing her arms and clutching the sleeves of her flowy tunic tightly, Izumi found herself in a daze as she walked towards the kitchens. 

“Good morning Princess Izumi.” 

“Good morning Chef Kei,” Izumi smiled, pulling herself up onto the counter. 

“Just Kei is fine,” she glanced at Izumi while stirring a pan of roasted vegetables over the flames. 

“Then just Izumi is fine.” 

Kei nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, turning back to the stoves. Izumi liked cooking, but hadn’t taken it up much after the disaster of her thirteenth birthday (firebending and noodles do not mix). 

“What are you making?” she asked after the comfortable silence ended with a soft whoosh of the flames catching on alcohol. 

“It’s a secret,” Kei replied, taking the pan off of the stove and turning, shaking the contents a bit. 

“Everything is a secret nowadays.”

Kei tssked playfully before setting the pan back down over the flames, looking Izumi’s way. Izumi liked being in the kitchens, even if she didn’t get the chance very often. Sweet and savory smells wafted around while she snuck a pastry from the platter on the counter and it was always lively, no matter the state of the rest of the palace. Kei and her sous chefs were a very talkative bunch, always asking Izumi about anything and everything. They really had no filter. 

“I’m sure you’re not being told things for a good reason,” Shiori, one of the sous chefs added from a counter a ways down, chopping green onion. 

Izumi huffed, watching as he shrugged and returned to the cutting board.

“Kei?” she asked. 

“Hm?”

“Can i have a fruit tart?” 

Kei dropped her head with a smirk, beginning to grind spices over the pan of still cooking vegetables. 

“Fine,” she finally answered, gesturing to the small cake stand with a silver lid. 

Izumi clapped happily, reaching for a slightly crispier cherry tart. 

“These are delicious,” she hummed, trying to not look disgusting as she talked with food in her mouth “thank you Kei.” 

“Anytime,” she replied, nodding.   
Izumi grinned back, cheeks looking full on chipmunk-esque at this point before grabbing another tart, (hoping Kei didn’t notice), and scrambling out of the kitchens with a muffled “bye!” Her excitement slowly faded, remembering when Kya had dragged her to sneak the spiciest foods they could find at 2 am (one, Kya did not handle spice well, two, Kya really likes to do dumb stuff at 2 am). 

Izumi just really, really, really, missed Kya. She knew she wasn’t gone forever, but with the absence of her parents as well, Izumi was bored and so lonely. She knew they were all doing good things, she really did, but all she wanted was to have them back again. Stupid emotions making her (almost) cry. 

Rounding a corner, Izumi chewed on the stolen tart while she looked at the artwork on the walls. Her own paintings (she said they were abstract but they were just her throwing paint onto a canvas) hung all over, covering faces of some old dudes that Izumi never bothered to learn the names of. Portraits of Mom and Dad painted messily were hung front and center of the exit to the dining room. Izumi knew they loved those ones, but she was still surprised to find them hung in the palace. 

She loved to paint though, so if anyone else wanted a portrait like theirs, she’d do it for free. Just for the fun of it.

Humming a soft tune, Izumi quietly walked towards the meeting hall, hearing muffled voices (that, to her surprise, were quite calm). Sitting down on the loveseat outside the curtain to the hall, she figured she’d wait for her parents to finish inside. Even if it was all day, it wasn’t like Izumi had much to do anyways. 

~~~

“Izumi?” a soft voice said, tapping at her shoulder. 

“Huh?” she yawned. 

“You fell asleep, Zumi,” Mom said softly, taking a few strands of Izumi’s hair through her fingers. 

“Oh, damn. What time is it?” Izumi asked, sitting up and squinting at the startling light from the hall. 

Mom’s lips upturned slightly, masking a laugh “it’s almost time for dinner.”

“Oh shit, you let me sleep through the whole day?” 

“Did you have something to do?” 

“Well- no,” Izumi sighed “did I get any letters today?” 

“No, the hawks have all been out all week so maybe there will be one soon,” Mom replied. 

Izumi shook her head as she stood up, screwing her eyes shut. She felt Mom’s confused gaze on her, but didn’t want to see it for herself (that would require talking about her problems). Instead, she tilted her head down and opened her eyes, looking at her hands that now had small sparks on her fingertips (nervousness and frustration would do that to her sometimes, how odd). 

“I’m gonna go lie down… in my own bed,” Izumi smiled weakly before hugging Mom and leaving for her room. 

Her eyes were still a bit fuzzy from her nap, blurring the edges of her vision slightly. The reds of her walls mixed with the soft purples of almost everything else. She sat on top of her bed, not bothering to pull the covers over her, and closed her eyes. 

Unable to sleep, she tossed and turned while staring at the muraled ceiling above her. She had already memorized the mural many times before, the different art styles from her parents and their friends mushing into one messy jumble of color. The curtains were still slightly open, filtering the sunlight from dusk into her room, directly over her bed. It seemed as though the spirits didn’t want her sleeping, but apparently they wanted her to cry. Unfortunately, that’s exactly what she did. 

And apparently, crying while laying on your back is not very comfortable. She had never mastered the art of crying quietly, her sobs hitching in the back of her throat, causing her to sputter and cough. Tears streamed down her face, soaking onto her pillow as she rolled over and took her glasses off. She brought her legs up to her chest, allowing herself to just cry. Because sometimes, she needed it. She needed it when she and Kya had their first fight, she needed it when Dad stayed locked in his room all day, once a year and she needed it now, after her overwhelming loneliness in the palace finally caught up to her. Unbeknownst to her, the door to her room was not soundproof (much like the closets) and the ability to cry silently would have come in handy. 

When the sound of the door clicking open rang through her ears, Izumi immediately sat up, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. A soft knock rapped on the door, startling Izumi once more. 

“Hello?” 

“Zumi, are you ok?” 

Immediately recognizing the voice as Dad’s, Izumi sniffled and leaned her head against the headboard. 

“Can I come in?” he asked. 

“Uh- sure,” she sniffed again. 

The door opened as he stood at the doorway for a moment, soft expression that Izumi knew all too well. She swung her legs off the side of the bed, burying her head in her hands. He took a seat next to her on the bed, side hugging her. They sat like that in silence for a moment, Izumi’s muffled sobs breaking it every couple seconds. 

“I’m sorry, I think I missed dinner,” she said, wiping her eyes. 

“Don’t apologize, Zumi. What’s wrong?” 

“I-,” she paused, trying to think of the words she really wanted to say “I’ve just been so lonely lately, with you and Mom always in some meeting and all the staff being on vacation, the palace is just so-, so empty.” 

“I’m sor-,” he started, but was then cut off by Izumi. 

“I mean, it’s not like I don’t know you’re doing good things because I do, but you’re always gone and sometimes Mom is too, and I have so many things to tell you guys but the minute you leave your meeting room you’re already half asleep. And nobody has visited in months, nobody has even sent me a damn letter and nobody has paid me any attention in so long,” she paused, taking in a deep breath that was caught with a sob “I don’t even know what I’m trying to say, I just…” 

“It’s ok Zumi, I’m sorry your mother and I haven’t been paying attention to your feelings this whole time,” he said, rubbing circles in Izumi’s back “and does nobody have a name? Your anger with them sounded very specific.” 

Izumi snorted, shaking her head “Kya hasn’t written me back in months. Almost seven letters, not one reply. Am i doing something wrong? I mean, I thought she loved me, Dad.” 

“Kya would never intentionally hurt you, you know that right?” 

Izumi lowered her head, nodding slowly “It just… feels like I did something wrong. I know she’s busy, what being the Avatar’s daughter and all, but even an ‘I’m sorry Zu, can’t reply for a bit, love you’ would’ve been nice. I don’t know… I’m messing up.” 

“You’re not messing up, you’re doing just fine. It’s hard to miss someone that’s so far away, even if they swear they’ll be back every time. Don’t let go of Kya just because you’re upset now, she still loves you no matter what, no matter how many times you have to burn her cookies when she visits next,” Dad said, laughing softly. 

Izumi chuckled wetly, wiping the new tears that had fallen from under her eyes (and made a mental note to ask about why he sounded so sad for a minute there).

“I know, but when you’re alone all day, you start to think everyone hates you.” 

“And Mom and I will try to come up with something that makes it so you’re not alone anymore. We’ll even go anywhere you want once this is all over. Promise.” 

“Promise?”

Dad nodded, squeezing Izumi in a hug once more as her tears began to subside. 

“Can you teach me how to parkour on roofs? Like mom said?”

“Everyday I will regret allowing her to know about that,” he sighed. 

Izumi laughed quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, Dad continued to trace her back as she began to doze off. She didn’t even care that she was still in her day robes, her shoes still laced onto her feet or her topknot still tight in her hair. She was tired, so, so, tired. So she slept, and felt content again.


	10. seventeen p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad times? yes. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. hurt me

Izumi woke with a jolt, hearing the crashing noise of a very large, fluffy animal knocking over a flower pot. Heart racing with hope and excitement, she jumped out of bed and ran out to the palace doors, flowy pajamas flying behind her like a cape. The guards seemed very confused as to why the princess was running around barefoot and why a giant flying bison was here at 3 am, but that was neither here nor there. 

“Izumi!” yelled a voice as the gates opened. There was a flash of blue in Izumi’s vision and before she knew it, Kya’s lips were on hers. 

“Kya!” she exclaimed excitedly, squeezing the girl with all of her might “everyone is watching us.”

Kya waved her hand and placed a kiss on Izumi’s cheek then grabbed her hand and went back to Appa. Aang and Katara were nowhere to be seen, just Bumi and Tenzin unloading two small bags that weren’t even full. 

“Where’s Aang and Katara?” Izumi asked.

“They stayed back in the South Pole with Sokka for a bit, but they said we could come here!” Bumi grinned. 

“I convinced them,” Kya whispered into Izumi’s ear, making her shudder a bit. 

“I’m glad you did.” 

“Me too,” Kya smiled and pulled Izumi in for another kiss. 

“Hey! Lovebirds! Come say bye,” Tenzin shouted, making the girls pull apart, faces red. 

“You’re leaving?” Izumi asked, patting Appa’s head. 

“Just Bumi and me, you nasties get two weeks all to yourself. Don’t be gross, Kya.” 

“You’re taking all the gross with you anyways. Tell Mom and Dad I say ‘Tenzin is annoying’” 

“Will do!” Bumi interjected, shooting the girls a thumbs up. Tenzin rolled his eyes and hopped back up on Appa. 

Kya and Izumi waved goodbye, watching the brothers fly up into the early morning sky. Once they were only a speck, Izumi reached for Kya’s hand and swung their arms back and forth, walking back into the palace. 

“So that’s why you almost knocked me over when you kissed me?” Izumi teased. 

“Oh come on, it was the perfect opportunity. No parents, and I got to gross out Tenzin. Win-win.” 

“I wasn’t complaining.”

“I know,” Kya smirked. 

“So how was Omashu?” she asked after a moment of peaceful silence. 

“It was fun but we go there so much, it's finally gotten boring to ride those chute things. Bumi was confused the whole time because Dad had two Bumi’s there, so they’d always answer at the same time. But nothing new,” Kya shrugged “oh! I found this rock there though, I thought you might like it. You like pretty rocks.” 

“I love pretty rocks,” Izumi blushed, taking the stone from Kya’s hand. It was a small, black lava rock that was somewhat shaped like a water drop “Kya, it’s so great, I love it.” 

“I knew you would,” she said, kissing Izumi’s cheek again. 

“And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kya waggled her eyebrows and made a kissy face.

Izumi giggled, squeezing Kya’s hand. Slipping the stone in the pocket of her robe, she felt her heart almost explode with love for the girl beside her. How mushy and gross.

“Kya let’s do something fun.”   
“Huh?”

“Cmon it’s already 3am, might as well just sneak out into the city. Or literally anywhere, just not my house.”

“Izumi wants to go out at 3am? My Izumi?” 

Nodding, Izumi felt her heart skip a beat at my Izumi. She could’ve kissed her right then and there (and she did). 

“I just… missed you.” 

“I missed you too babe,” Kya sighed into Izumi’s shoulder. 

“And your Izumi does indeed want to go out at 3 am. Does my Kya accept this fabulous offer?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Kya interlaced their fingers as they walked (more like walked, but every other step was a skip and some weird hop) away from the palace. The slight breeze caught the girls’s hair, sticking to Izumi’s glossy (now smeared) lips. They giggled at the others reaction to a stolen kiss and pressed their foreheads together, even as they walked, trusting that even if the other tripped, they would both stay upright. 

Lanterns lit by a single flame were the only source of light in the whole city, shutters closed with sounds of snores and the occasional child wailing echoing throughout. The elongated shadows of two giddy girls with quiet steps and hushed laughs danced on the stone pavement, their twirls and grins illuminated by the soft light of the lanterns. Their laughs grew louder, spins grew larger and smiles made cheeks ache. 

“I missed you,” Izumi sighed as their hands met once again in another twirl. 

“I’d never leave you for long, you know that right?” 

Izumi felt her heart drop, eyes immediately welling up with tears. Kya seemed to notice, spinning her around so their chests met. Cupping Izumi’s cheek with one hand and keeping the other on her waist, she wiped the tears away before they fell with a concerned smile. 

“I’m sorry,” Izumi whispered. 

“You’re ok, Zu. I’m here,” she hugged Izumi tighter, letting warm tears soak her collar. 

“You- you weren’t there though,” Izumi said, so quietly it might’ve been missed by the normal ear, but Kya was not a normal ear. 

Kya squeezed tighter, eyes screwing shut “I know, I know Zu and I am so sorry.” 

“Why?” Izumi sniffed. 

“Why…am I sorry?”

“No, why were you gone? I- I needed you and you never replied.” 

Izumi practically watched Kya’s heart shatter right before her eyes, her face falling and mouth slightly open, as if she didn’t know how to respond. 

“I don’t have an excuse Zu, I was traveling for so long and I just… forgot to reply,” Kya’s eyes sparkled with tears, matching Izumi’s. Her blue eyes reflected the flame in the lanterns, encapsulating the warmth within them as Izumi just stared. 

She knew it was odd to look someone in the eye for this long, but Kya was not just someone. Izumi knew Kya was never just. She was never just a friend, just a loudmouth, just her girlfriend. Kya was always more than that, always more than just something. 

Taking a deep breath, she wiped the last fallen tears off of her cheeks and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to Kya’s. 

“I’m so sorry Zu.” 

“I know. I know Kya, it was just so hard not to think I did something wrong,” she said softly. 

“You could never do anything to make me ignore you, promise.” 

“Promise?” 

Opening their eyes, Kya didn’t even have to nod or say yes to know she wasn’t lying. 

“Love you,” Kya whispered. 

“Love you more,” Izumi whispered back. 

“Impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible.”

“You, my very own Izumi, loving me more is indeed impossible.” 

Izumi shook her head, too tired to argue. Her heart, on the other hand, told her to stay up all night with Kya, take her by surprise and be the impulsive one. It wasn’t even halfway to 4 am yet and Izumi knew this was when Kya thrived. Under the light of the stars they watched on the roof together, as well as the light of the moon shimmering on every pond in the city. Izumi figured, just this once, she could be impulsive and wild even just for one night. Just for Kya.


End file.
